Treasures from the Amazon and other far more Festive Moments
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Ichabod plus pop culture, and that's about it. Basically Abbie letting Ichabod catch up on TV, movies, books and other day-to-day 21st century, because whenever I watch a movie or finish a book I find myself thinking 'How would Ichabod react to this'


**There isn't any plot to this one. It's just Ichabod experiencing pop culture, or should we say, becoming addicted to pop culture! Does tie in with my Second Chance series but yeah, this one is strictly no substance, all fun :) **

* * *

First it was the superheros. Abbie wanted to blame Irving for that, because he was the one to refer to Ichabod as 'Capetian America' and addict him to every Marvel movie under the sun. She got him a collection for his birthday. He spent the entire day watching them, devouring the popcorn she brought him.

She couldn't even be mad at him. He had two hundred and fifty years to catch up on, and he was so transparently happy doing so.  
It didn't stop at movies, either.

"Miss Mills? How does your 'Netflix' work?" Ichabod had long since mastered the remote and was staring, brow furrowed, at the TV screen. Abbie dropped into the couch beside him and resigned herself to a night in. Not that it bothered her, so much, because that meant a night in with Ichabod.

Futurama was the first thing he discovered on Netflix and he became instantly engrossed - anything to do with time travel and he was automatically entranced. Abbie hadn't watched it herself, though she knew it was by the creator of The Simpsons and of course she'd seen episodes of _that_. She was pleasantly surprised - it had a much greater depth and heart than the Simpsons and she soon found herself just as fascinated as Ichabod by the adventures of a 20th-century Pizza delivery boy thrown a thousand years into the future. Some of the jokes naturally went over Ichabod's head but Abbie patiently explained what she could, and listening to him laugh was the most welcome sound she could imagine after a day's work.

The downside of Futurama was that Crane could never resist ordering pizza when they watched it and Abbie feared that between the pizza and the popcorn she was going to gain twenty poundss, possible overnight.

"One more episode." He begged at one night at two in the morning. Abbie propped her elbow on his shoulder and yawned. "You said that four episodes ago. I know it's Friday night and we actually don't have to go in tomorrow, but I _do_ still need sleep."  
He just continued to look at her with a ridiculous amount of hope in his gaze and she groaned. "ONE more."  
She was asleep, leaning on his surprisingly comfortable shoulder, when the credits rolled three episodes later.

* * *

"Do you think that you would do that for me?" He gestured to the screen where the heroine saved her price from gypsies by getting an oath from their leader that she could take whatever she could carry with her - then slinging the price over her shoulder and carrying him away down the path. Abbie shot him a look - his eyes were too innocent over the popcorn bowl. "Not unless you cut down on the popcorn. You're going to wind up on American's biggest loser in a few weeks."  
Then, of course, she had to explain the reality TV show to him, promise that she would never watch an episode when he was present, and that she hadn't meant it as an insult.

* * *

"Avengers again?" Abbie pulled her legs up and tucked them under herself, settling comfortably on the couch. They were in the cabin - they watched more movies here, since the TV didn't get good reception, but continued the Futurama marathon at Abbie's place. After having gone through the latest stack from Blockbuster, Crane went to his fallback.  
Avengers, his favourite.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not really. It's got just the right amount of laughs to balance out the action. Joss Whedon really nailed this one. Which reminds me, I think I'll show you Firefly after we finish with Futurama. You're going to like that one."  
"As always, I bow to your superior knowledge in regards to modern entertainment."  
"And rightly so."  
She was in the kitchen popping the second bag of popcorn when he called out to her. "Lieutenant! Your favourite portion is approaching."  
"Coming." She plopped the popcorn bowl into his lap, smiling when she saw he'd paused the DVD for her.  
"You know, seeing Loki getting smashed around by Hulk really never gets old." Abbie wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. Ichabod smiled. "What I enjoy his little defeated groan afterwards."  
"Groan? There's a groan?" Abbie stared at the screen in astonishment.

"Perhaps you've been too consumed with mirth to hear it before now? Listen." Ichabod found the rewind button and held up a cautioning finger when the Hulk grabbed Loki by the ankle and smacked him into the floor. Abbie swallowed her laughter with difficulty. "And... there."

Abbie realized he was right - she'd never heard Loki's pathetically amusing groan, really more of a croak, before now. "Huh. Just goes to show you you can still find something new in a movie you've watched a dozen times."

She peeled herself from the couch and removed the remote from Crane's grip after the final end credits scene of the Avengers, sitting around the Shawarma place. "That's it for tonight, we've got to be up early tomorrow." She picked up the popcorn bowl and took it to the sink, prodding Crane on her way back when she noticed he hadn't gotten up. "You're going to have a hell of a backache if you stay there all night."  
"Mmm. Getting up." He blinked slowly and smiled the sleepy, rarely-seen Crane Smile that nobody else got to see. She held out a hand and he granted another one of those smiles as he accepted.  
He was getting there.

* * *

**A/N2 - just incidentally my fellow Sleepyheads... HOW good was the latest episode? All the deep stuff aside... Crane in skinny jeans, now if that isn't a nod to the legion of fanfic writers who also thought the idea was brilliant, I'll eat my Ichabod T-shirt. I'm legitimately wearing an Ichabod T-shirt that arrived yesterday afternoon, it's got him and a bunch of his quotes on it. You guys figured out long before now I tend towards obsession, right?**


End file.
